The present invention relates generally to the determination of the composition of a fluid sample. More specifically, the present invention relates to the determination of the composition of a multi-component fluid using detected acoustical signals related to the various components of the fluid sample.
It is of interest to know the both composition and concentration of materials in a fluid extracted from a reservoir or a fluid stream. In the case of reservoirs, the analysis may comprise extracting fluid from the native formation by pumping with a formation test tool, flowing the well in a drill stem test or examining the drill cuttings circulated to surface during drilling. The examination of the samples may be accomplished by transporting a quantity of the fluids to a laboratory and the separating the fluid into its constituent parts by distillation and/or by chromatographic methods. Another method relies on the measurement of light transmitted through a sample. This approach places a windowed cell within the fluid flow path of a formation testing tool. In one example, this method may require the determination of the amount of power delivered to the sample and the amount of power that is transmitted through the sample. The care and maintenance of the optical receiver can be difficult. High downhole temperatures can adversely effect a photodiode used as a receiver.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.